


Why Did it Have to be You

by axross



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Stop - Freeform, Swearing, a lot of that my friend, and kihyun's on a scholarship!!, cliche is cute, funny because i don't even swear irl, hoseok is a popular senior, how much more cliche can i get, i acknowledge cliche, kiho is the cutest thing to happen to this world, kihyun is a nerdy freshman, of course he is, this is legit the most cliche thing i have ever encountered or done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axross/pseuds/axross
Summary: Kihyun likes putting stereotypes on people, and Hoseok isn't exactly pleased.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally so lame this is so lame and cliche

"Who's he?" 

Kihyun feels beyond lucky to have met a student like Minhyuk. In a school as prestigious as Starship, Kihyun never expected to find a friend as quick as he did, and especially not an heir to the largest journaling company in South Korea. And Kihyun may not admit it out loud, but one of the nicest perks of befriending Minhyuk is the gossip.

"That's Hoseok." Minhyuk smiles cheekily. "He's way out of your league, by the way. Don't even-"

Kihyun slaps his palm across Minhyuk's mouth before he can finish. He brings a finger to his lips. "Sh, Minhyuk, he's staring at me!" Minhyuk dismisses the comment jovially and pulls Kihyun’s hand away. 

“Bro, you’re getting way ahead of yo-” He turns his head and stops in his tracks when he sees Hoseok’s gaze trained on Kihyun. 

“No. Fucking. Way.”

\--

Minhyuk doesn’t stop talking about it for an entire week. 

“He fucking looked at you, Kihyun.” 

Kihyun turns around in his swivel chair and sighs. “Minhyuk, dude, you’ve been talking about it for days now. He was probably just curious as to why someone dressed like…this...” He gestures to his lousy pajamas. “...actually attends school here.”

Minhyuk shakes his head and pounds Kihyun’s mattress with his two fists. “Ki, no, that’s not how things work here. Hoseok doesn’t pay attention to anybody, not even a single transfer student. It’s like, he naturally expects everyone to suddenly drop into line behind him and march him around the whole school, because he’s like, literally a prince. Practically.”

“That’s contradicting, Hyuk.”

Minhyuk waves his arms around in frustration. 

“Ki!” He whines. “Believe me when I say he definitely took some sort of interest in you. You have to find a chance to talk to him.”

Kihyun scoffs at that and turns back around to the work scattered on his desk. 

“There’s no way I’m ever approaching teen royalty, Hyuk. Almost literally.”

\--

And, really, Kihyun didn’t need to. Because before he knew it, the one and only Shin Hoseok had dropped his backpack by Kihyun’s feet and plopped down into the chair across from him at the library. 

Kihyun spots the backpack before he does the person. The school provides every student the same backpack, but something about his just screams superiority. He raises his head from his notes really slowly. 

“Hey, newbie.”

And Kihyun is immediately gone. 

He sees the boy in full now, white locks with tips dyed blue. There’s something extremely sharp about his gaze, and there’s definitely an aura of sophistication around him. 

“Mind if I sit here?”

Kihyun quickly composes himself and sits up straight. “Well, you’re sitting here already.” He clears his throat and gathers all his work strewn across the table towards himself.

“You’re fine, I’m not here to work anyways. Just grabbing a seat.” 

Kihyun pauses his motions and looks up again to see a smirk on the boy’s face. He frowns and furrows his brows before questioning, “This library is practically empty. Why grab this one?” He wants to laugh at the surprise that’s written all over Hoseok’s face. “Not used to being talked back to, are we?” 

Hoseok snaps out of it soon before grinning cheekily and leaning back in his chair. “You can continue whatever you were doing. I won’t bother you.”

Kihyun shrugs and goes back down. He may be interested in the rather strange person that is Hoseok, but he sure isn’t showing it. "Well, let me know if you need any tutoring. I'm here on a scholarship, anyways."

Hoseok stares at him for a bit and it makes Kihyun slightly uncomfortable under the intense, judging, gaze. "What? Did I say something-" He's cut off by an offended scoff and he turns to see Hoseok leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest while chewing his bottom lip in anger.

"Who do you think I am, a playboy delinquent who only knows how to party and drink?" 

Yea, kinda, Kihyun thinks.

Hoseok scoffs again before continuing. "I ace all my tests, hon. I don't think I need any help."

Kihyun turns red on the spot and stands up, startling Hoseok. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I just assumed-I'm sorry, I'll just go." He grabs all his papers and shoves them into his backpack messily before slinging it onto his back. Hoseok has shifted, now resting his cheek on his palm. His eyes look less angry and simply amused at this point. "Slow down, hon. Only teasing." 

Now Kihyun's face is red again, but for a totally different reason. He stands there for a bit just catching his breath and calming himself down as Hoseok continues staring at him. "How dare you." Kihyun hurls a wad of paper at Hoseok's chest and plops himself back down in the chair. "And I thought I was being an insensitive stereotyper." 

Hoseok picks up the wad of paper that had fallen after bouncing off his chest. He smooths it out and scans it over. Study Guide. He smirks a little. "Actually, you kind of are. I do ace all my tests, believe it or not. I simply acted mad to get that adorable reaction out of you." He laughs loudly when Kihyun's eyes widen in shock, loud enough that the only librarian present shushes them.

Kihyun is about to flee, but Hoseok stops him by holding a palm up. “Hold up, freshie. You’re ok. Sit back down now, would you?”

Kihyun glares and snaps, “For what reason should I listen to everything you say anyways?” He pauses. He realizes. Shit. They both know exactly why Kihyun can't disobey. He’s given Hoseok a perfect opening, and there’s absolutely no way the school ringleader wouldn’t take it. 

Hoseok leans forward and slides a finger along Kihyun’s smooth jawline before tilting his chin up with it. “Be careful how you speak around here, newbie. Your scholarship could depend on it.” And he drops his hand and slings his backpack on, sliding out his chair and leaving the library on a very dissatisfactory note. 

Kihyun stands there, shocked and senseless, as he takes in how shitty his new life at Starship Boarding School for the Prestiged and Royal will soon be because of this Shin Hoseok. 

\--

Minhyuk sighs. “I should’ve warned you, but that kid always has some of his goons nearby. ‘Headline: Shin Hoseok Flirts with Transfer Student, Shows Interest in Someone for the First Time in Ages’” He scrolls down to see countless photos of the two in the library, seemingly taken from a very hidden spot, before chucking his phone on the bed. “I never would’ve believed you, Kihyun, if it weren’t for this. All the girls are out to murder you now.”

The boy is under a bundle of his blankets, curled into a depressed ball and throwing a small pity party for himself. “Thanks, Minhyuk, knowing that my best friend wouldn’t even support me in times of need is really, truly, wonderful. I thank you.” 

Minhyuk only smiles at the bundle and pats a part he hopes is Kihyun’s head.

“You know how many people wish to be you right now, huh? To be noticed by the one and only? Dude, he initiates conversation with NOBODY. Don’t blame me for thinking otherwise.” 

Kihyun grumbles under the bedcovers and pokes his head out. “It doesn’t matter, because I don’t want the attention. Besides-” 

He’s cut off by the doorbell ringing. 

“What the fuck, who would come here this late at night?” 

Minhyuk shrugs but gets up anyways. “I’ll get it.”

Minhyuk goes to the door and doesn’t bother to look into the peephole because, well, because they don’t have one. No room in the dormitories has one. “Unnecessary security measures”, they had called it. 

He opens the door to none other than Shin Hoseok, subject of their gossip just a few seconds ago. Minhyuk can only stand stock still with his mouth slightly open as he takes in the presence of royalty. He’s about to say something, but-

“Oh, sorry, wrong room.” And Hoseok turns to leave, but Minhyuk gathers himself in time and clears his throat.

“You were...you’re looking for Kihyun, right?”

Hoseok looks baffled but comes back in front of the door anyways. “Yeah, is he here? How did you even know?”

Minhyuk scratches the back of his neck. “Well...the entire school kind of knows..”

Suddenly, a loud “DON’T LET HIM IN.” is heard from the back of the dorm, causing both men to startle and stare in confusion. Minhyuk turns back towards Hoseok and sees the boy stare him down. “Let me in,” he demands with feigned authority and a teasing smile. Minhyuk doesn’t speak, just holds the door open for him and slips out himself. 

\--

Kihyun opens the door of his room and enters the living room in his oversized sweater and sweatpants, yawning as he pushes the door open. 

“What did he even want-shit, fuck, what the hell, Hoseok? I told Minhyuk to-”

“Not let me in?” His usual smirk. “Well, I told him otherwise. And he’s gone now. And I’m here. So.”

Kihyun growls and dives back into his room and leans his entire weight against the door. Damn this school and their reluctance to place some goddamn locks on these doors.

There’s no movement for about 2 minutes, which relieves Kihyun, but his guard is down and suddenly the door slams into him and he falls back on his bottom. Hoseok enters with an air of authority exuding off him, and really, he looks larger and more intimidating than ever before. Kihyun scoots back until his back hits the bed frame with a thump, because Hoseok has just let himself in and shut the door behind him.

“Get out of my room, asshole,” Kihyun growls in anger. He eyes Hoseok as he slowly approaches him. “Watch your language, Ki. I'm practically the owner of this place.” He smirks. “You know I have total control over your admittance here and can get you kicked out whenever I want.” And he's not even shameful, Kihyun thinks. 

Suddenly, Hoseok’s sitting on the bed with a pillow and Kihyun is standing above him. Kihyun doesn't ask why Hoseok enjoys terrorizing freshmen and striding around as if he owns the place (although he technically does), because he's sure he'll just receive some batshit answer and that same smirk that's been haunting Kihyun since the afternoon. Instead he settles with a passive aggressive question.

“What do you want?” 

“Just wanted to see you.”

Kihyun turns a deep shade of red and clutches his knees tightly. He wants to snatch the pillow out of Hoseok’s arm and smack him with it, but he restrains himself. “Do you have any shame?” He's met with a nonchalant shrug and a wave that's telling him to sit down. Kihyun doesn't know why, but he sits. A part of him subconsciously has an urge to listen to Hoseok’s every demand and suggestion. It's part of his charm, Kihyun guesses. 

“Actually,” Hoseok breaks Kihyun out of his thoughts. “I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me to the dance next week.” 

There's a silence afterwards as Kihyun wonders if he's dreaming or not. He decides to ask for confirmation. 

“I'm not dreaming, right? Because, wow, what a nightmare.” 

Hoseok grinds his teeth together. He's almost, just almost fed up with the stubborn boy, and Kihyun knows this. “What if I say no?”

“You won't.” And the confident and pretentious Hoseok is back, gazing into Kihyun with eyes that seem to be hypnotizing him. 

“But what if I do?” Stubborn Kihyun is stubborn. Hoseok sighs at that, but proceeds cautiously. “We'll have to see, huh?” 

Kihyun isn't very pleased with the answer, but he comes to a sudden realization. Talking with Hoseok has been really easygoing and natural, almost relaxing. The ice prince has lost his stoicism, lost his occasional smirk and his cockiness. Kihyun hates to admit it, but he'd enjoy more conversations with the man. 

“So what's your answer?” He's looking at Kihyun curiously, imploringly. Kihyun can't bring himself to say no.

“Yea...sure.” 

The boy’s face lights up immediately, almost like a little child. Kihyun wonders what it is that has caused Hoseok to become so docile in his room. Whatever it is, it isn't unpleasant. 

They make small talk for a few more minutes. Kihyun asks why Hoseok is called the ice prince, Hoseok says that's just his nature. Hoseok asks about Kihyun’s height and laughs at it, Kihyun smacks Hoseok with a pillow. Eventually, they both decide it's best to head to bed, since they still have class tomorrow morning. 

Hoseok exits the room with a snide comment, “Sweet dreams, princess,” and a feral grin that’s definitely not endearing, in fact anything but. Kihyun slams a pillow against the door just as it's pulled shut.

He regretfully contemplates his decision to say yes.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost all the inspiration i had for this and i acknowledge how trash and rushed this chapter is :P couldn't just leave it incomplete either though

Hoseok accompanies Kihyun to all his classes. They're kind of feared by the entire student population, partly because they're the two smartest kids in their respective years, and partly because everyone else is convinced that Hoseok, the wizard, has cast a hypnotic spell on the younger boy. 

Kihyun confronts Hoseok about this one day. “Your presence has hindered my ability to gain friends. I don't appreciate it.” 

Hoseok feigns hurt and pouts exaggeratedly in his position in Kihyun’s bed. “Are you saying we need to break up?” 

Kihyun sighs and turns in his chair. “We're not dating, loser.” 

Hoseok lets out a nonchalant laugh that makes Kihyun uneasy. He pushes himself off the bed and leans close to Kihyun’s face. His right hand goes up and cups the younger boy’s cheek, thumb stroking the soft spot under his eyes. His eyes are cat-like and intimidating enough that Kihyun shrinks back in himself. 

“Baby,” Hoseok’s breath brushes across Kihyun’s face and it causes the boy to shiver. “You signed up for this the moment you said yes.”

Kihyun hates that he can't find any wrong in Hoseok’s words. 

\--

It’s funny, Kihyun realizes, that the whole school basically labels Hoseok’s friend group a cult. So when Kihyun and Minhyuk unintentionally join the “cult”, the student’s have already made claims that Wow! Hoseok has recruited! There’s some speculation, too, going on about the initiation process and what kind of blood Kihyun and Minhyuk were forced to drink. 

“We’re actually a cult, though,” Changkyun comments lazily with his head on Jooheon’s shoulder. “I think we just need to acknowledge our values and allow them to redefine who we are and how we live.” 

He’s ignored by everybody except for Hyunwoo, who chuckles with the stupid grin on his face. “Haha. That was funny.”

Eventually, all seven of them manage to get acquainted and Kihyun notices how so not bad they all actually are. He guesses that stereotypes are just stereotypes, and the most popular cult in school isn’t actually filled with snobbish players. 

Kihyun’s surprised that he managed to befriend 1) richass heir to the largest journaling company in South Korea (Minhyuk), 2) icy son of the most prestigious school in South Korea (Hoseok), and 3) les amis de Hoseok (the rest of the gang) who all happen to be rich heirs to some sort of business. Kihyun realizes that he’s practically in the most exclusive cult in the world. 

\--

Afterwards, Kihyun gets bullied quite often.

He can't really definitively say how he feels about the whole prospect, because while being around Hoseok attracts a lot of unwanted attention from the jealous students at the school, Hoseok is also always there to protect him. 

“Don't think you're so good just because Shin Hoseok is interested in you, lowlife. He's just leading you on.” 

It gets Kihyun, it almost does, but Hoseok arrives just in time like the knight in shining armor he is. 

Kihyun has his head dipped down (because he's simply too tired to defend himself), when he feels an arm twist across his waist and clutch it tightly. The teasing ceases and Kihyun looks up to look directly in the eyes of his lord and savior. 

And that's when the unexpected happens. 

Suddenly, lips are crashed against his and Kihyun fumbles to maintain his balance. In the corner of his eyes he sees his bullies scream and scatter, and a tiny part of himself wells up in pride. But when Kihyun comes to his senses, he shoves Hoseok away and wipes at his lips furiously. 

“Aren't you going to thank me for practically saving your life?” Hoseok comments sarcastically with the smirk on his face. In response he gets a deathly glare from Kihyun, who begins walking the other way with fast pace. 

Of course, leave it to Hoseok to pull him back into his arms. 

Kihyun tries to shove away, but the muscular arms are locked around his midsection and god, they are strong.

Hoseok’s right hand crawls up Kihyun’s chest and ends at his face, where he draws patterns on the boy’s cheek. Kihyun’s about to scream for help when Hoseok plants another firm kiss on the boy’s lips. He then grabs the struggling Kihyun’s chin and leans in close enough so their foreheads are touching. “I want you to behave, little boy. You wouldn't enjoy the consequences if you don't.” 

Kihyun knows a threat when he hears one, so he slowly but reluctantly sinks into Hoseok’s embrace and melts himself against the other man. 

He hates to admit it, but it's warm, and not at all uncomfortable. 

\--

The two have grown surprisingly close over the weeks. When classes are over, Kihyun would head to the library and Hoseok to his father’s office. At about 5:00 PM, Kihyun would head back to his dorm, only to find Hoseok already waiting at the entrance to the complex. Kihyun would scan his ID card while muttering annoyed curses under his breath and Hoseok would tickle the boy as his back is turned while smiling goofily. They would head up to Kihyun and Minhyuk’s floor and Hoseok would wait as Kihyun unlocked the door to the room. Kihyun would then cook a small snack for the two of them and Hoseok would turn the TV on, and they'd eventually be tangled together on the couch watching K-dramas while eating slices of bread. 

“Hoseok, can I ask you a question?” Hoseok nods from his position above Kihyun’s head.

“Why are you here?” 

“I go to school here.”

Kihyun almost wants to hit Hoseok for his stupidity. “I meant here, with me, because from what I've heard you kinda hate people.”

Hoseok is a little taken aback by Kihyun’s bluntness, but he tightens his arms around Kihyun’s waist before answering. 

“You're cute, and you're challenging and stubborn, but still really cute, and this is getting cheesy and I'm going to stop.” 

Kihyun looks back and notices how red Hoseok’s face is. He can't help but chuckle and lean his head back into the older boy’s chest. 

“Isn't a senior too old, too popular for a freshman?”

“Love knows no bounds, Kihyun.”

“You don't love me.”

“You don't know that.” 

He shifts so that Kihyun is now facing him and he presses their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you? Like, for real now?”

Kihyun is entranced, by the warmth, the tenderness and fondness of the boy three years his senior, and he feels protected and safe, and so he nods. 

Hoseok turns his head slowly and locks their lips together, moving his hands up and down along Kihyun’s back. Kihyun shivers, because 1) he has never experienced a genuine kiss before and 2) it's Hoseok, and Kihyun realizes how comfortable it feels. 

When they detach, Kihyun sticks as close as he can to Hoseok’s muscular build and buries his head in the crook of his neck. A hand goes up to his head and strokes his hair softly and the other remains tight around his waist. Until now, Kihyun never realized how fond he's grown of the snobbish, smart, senior.

“I really enjoyed that, Kihyun,” Hoseok whispers into Kihyun’s ears. 

“Yea, me too.” His breath tickles Hoseok’s neck. 

“So...can we start dating? I mean, I kinda stole your first kiss, and, uh, yea.”

Kihyun leans back and once again sees the red all over Hoseok’s face.

“How do you even know that was my first kiss? Who do you think I am, some nerdy lowlife who has no friends or romantic experience?”

There's a sudden deja vu of Kihyun’s first encounter with Hoseok, in the library when Kihyun assumed that Hoseok was stupid. He laughs at himself for the snide comment and hugs Hoseok again. 

“Yes, we can start dating.” He sees Hoseok light up and there's so much relief in his face, but that isn't really how Kihyun rolls. “ONLY, however, only as a means of securing my admittance to this school.”

Hoseok growls and leans forward to nip at Kihyun’s bottom lip. 

“You don't mean that, bitch.”

“Bitch I do.”

But Kihyun leans in for another endearing kiss and he hopes it's enough of an answer for Hoseok.


End file.
